


cigarettes.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: fictober 2020 [22]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Drabble, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pining, Smoking, Teen Angst, Tragic Romance, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27171748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: Perhaps one day, these cigarettes will transfer from between his teeth to collapse his lungs and finally end what has become a miserable existence.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: fictober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954993
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	cigarettes.

**Author's Note:**

> this is older but i hope you like it!

Perhaps one day, these cigarettes will transfer from between his teeth to collapse his lungs and finally end what has become a miserable existence. 

His heart aches in his chest as embers flicker from the end of his cigarette as he feels his mind gear off to what he's always wanted most since arriving in Hawkins, Indiana: Steve Harrington. 

When Billy Hargrove had met him, he was a bit blown away by just how pretty Hawkins "King" was, but by the time he realized that he would not be able to break or even bend Steve Harrington to the point of taking the "King" title from him, the boy had already made his teeth clench and blood rush. 

This pretty boy just wouldn't break. 

That was...that was until the night - the night he had ruined the almost companionably way they had bickered back and forth. The night in which he had felt the bones of the pretty boy's face crunch beneath his fist as his vision and choices were blinded by a red vapor of anger - reckless, stupid anger. 

He does not look Billy in the eye anymore and Billy pretends he doesn't notice. He also pretends he doesn't hate the way Steve only says what he must. He pretends he doesn't hate how the purple, green, and red bruises stain Harrington's pretty pale skin. He pretends he wanted this, wanted utter submission and maybe, he did once. 

But... 

But he misses the fight, the fire in Harrington and now...he just seems so damn scared and it is the opposite of fun. 

He misses Harrington, how things were but he knows, he knows in his heart of hearts: he and Steve can't go back to the way things were. 

The last few embers fall to the floor. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like it! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
